Ripple Effect: Salazar's Chamber
by DimensionalJumper223
Summary: Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts to find new friends, old friends, incompetent professors and madness aplenty. But there is something dark at Hogwarts Collegium of the Arcane Arts. And it's targeting Hybrids and 1st Generation Magi. Sequel to Ripple Effect: Stone of Immortality.
1. Chapter 1

**Name****: **The Ripple Effect: Salazar's Chamber

**Rating****: **Strong T or Weak M

**Genre****: **Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Extreme AU

**Warnings****: **Integrated Magical World, Teenage!Smart!Harry, Bossy!Hermione, BWL!Neville, Futuristic 90s.

**Pairings****: **Harry/OC, OC/Susan, Hermione/OC, Ron/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognize. They are MY intellectual property, MINE! =P

Orbiting the planet known by its inhabitants as Earth, a massive space station sat, drifting slowly around the world. This space station is known as a Mark 50 Orbital City, dubbed Terran City. This Orbital City was big enough to shroud half of Russia in a shadow, and is home to many species.

Currently, in a large estate on the outskirts of Orbital City, in the artificial forest surrounding the main city and supplying oxygen to the city, Mr. Harry James Sirius Remus Potter was enjoying a vacation with his best friend and roommate, Frank Lee. Currently, they were flying through the air, racing each other around the trees.

You may be wondering, how can they be flying? Well, Harry and Frank are known as Mages, and are capable of self-sustained flight, though only for a short time. Along with Harry, Frank Lee had his other friend's visiting. Heidi and Susan remained on the ground and were watching as Harry and Frank weaved between the branches at an insane speed. Heidi glanced up at the domed roof of the City, and smiled as she saw the Earth above them.

"Terran City really is amazing, isn't it?" asked Heidi. Susan nodded in agreement, as she was lying on her back and relaxing. There was a thud as Harry and Frank landed ungracefully, rolling on the ground and flopping in front of the girls, laughing to themselves. While they could fly, they couldn't be bothered to land properly.

"You guys are such dopes" Heidi said, giggling slightly. Heidi Bones was a self-proclaimed Goth, and such wore clothes to suit that style. She wore black torn jeans, a black t-shirt with a band logo on the front, black boots and was wearing a cloak around her shoulders. She had seen pictures of wizards and witches wearing them before the Reveal, and thought they looked cool. While Heidi's hair was naturally red, she had spelled it black, and wore eye shadow around her eyes.

Susan looked like an older, less depressed version of Heidi, with bouncy red hair, blue eyes and a sweet smile. Today, she was wearing a light blue sundress, sandals and had her hair tied back with a hairband.

"Yeah, we're dopes, but you love us!" Frank said, grinning. Frank Lee, or Frangja'Dera'sa ("Call me sha, dammit!") Neh'Gara'teth-Lee, was a Chinese Human/Nefari Hybrid, with blue slanted eyes, blonde hair, blonde cat ears poking out the top and two blonde tails. He was wearing jeans, a button up shirt and a vest, and was currently going barefoot.

Susan rolled her eyes for what felt like the fifth time that day, and threw a clump of grass at Frank, who just swept his hand, summoning a breeze and blowing the grass away. Harry got up and dropped down next to Heidi on the grass. Harry was a fairly healthy human, with messy black hair, green eyes and an athletic build from League Battle Training. He was wearing an undershirt, jean shorts and flip-flops/thongs. Around his neck he had a golden chain with a pendant on it, which was in the shape of a four-point star.

"It's a shame Ron and Tianna couldn't visit" Harry said, leaning on one arm. Heidi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the Weasley's can't afford a shuttle pass, and the Longbottom's don't like space travel, even if it's just into orbit." Heidi explained.

"Well, the Weasley's I understand, but why don't the Longbottom's like space travel? It's pretty safe" Harry said.

"Not sure, you can ask Tianna when we get back to Hogwarts" Heidi said. Harry blinked.

"Me? Why not you? I don't want to anger a Nefari; their claws can cut through anything!" He squeaked.

"We'll get Frank to do it, he at least can defend himself" Heidi said. Harry nodded solemnly in agreement.

Harry had been staying at Frank's family's estate for nearly half of the summer holidays. Nearly a week after Harry sent off an email to Frank saying it was okay for him to visit, Frank had sent Harry a letter with a Return-Trip Shuttle Pass in it. It was the first time Harry had ever gone Offworld, even if the Orbital City was considered Earthen soil.

When humans first used Rockets to leave the planet, the trip would be very rocky, and very dangerous, and a trip to the moon would take nearly two days. Now, however, with new technology, the trip out of the atmosphere is quite smooth and comfortable, though you are required to wear Lead Underpants as a precaution against random energy storms.

From above, the city is quite breathtaking. The City is perfectly oval, and protected by a shield generated by a Sun Crystal. Around the main city is an artificial forest and farmland for oxygen as well as fruits and vegetables. Further into the city it goes from short buildings to tall towering skyscrapers until it reaches a massive tower in the very center that goes right up to the shield.

The shuttle had glowed slightly before it passed through the shield, making the ship shake a little before it veered down towards a Space Port. When Harry exited the shuttle, he found Frank's family waiting for him, as well as Susan, Heidi and their parents. When Harry saw Heidi, he had a small flashback to when she kissed him on the cheek.

"_The parents are waiting for us. See you guys" Heidi and Susan said, giving everyone a hug. Though Susan got a kiss from Frank, and Heidi gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before running off. Frank grinned at his friend's bewildered look, and clapped him on the shoulder._

"_Don't look so confused Harry, it's not good for your public image" Frank said, smirking. Harry punched him in the shoulder and grinned._

They spent the following weeks exploring the parts of Terran City that they were allowed to, mainly the central districts. About a week after Harry and Frank's race through the trees, Harry, the Bones and the Neh'Gara'teth-Lee's were taking a trip into the Magicis District, Terran Cities Magical Area. First, they went to Gringotts.

This Gringotts was different from the normal Gringotts back on Earth. While the ones on earth directly accessed to the vaults by tunnels, the design of the Orbital City did not allow for underground tunnels, so the Gringotts hired Nefarian Portalmancers to create Dimensional Doorways that could be channeled to access a vault on Earth as long as the customer had the key and could pass an aura test.

The Aura Test was done to avoid attempts to rob people of their gold. When a thief used Polyjuice Potion, or other such substances, while it did change its body to be a perfect copy of the person they were turning into, it didn't change the aura. Aura's are a spectral manifestation of a beings soul outside of their body, which can only be seen through mage sight, and each aura is unique to everyone, even identical twins.

Gringotts was a lot like most of the wizarding banks on Earth, but this one was a bit more technological. It had defensive weapons hanging from the walls, and the doorway had a nearly invisible field over it, designed to, as Harry guessed, detect any weapons. Harry thought this was rather silly, since a fully matured Mage was in itself a weapon.

Inside, they split up to gain access to their own vaults. Harry walked over to a goblin that was entering some data into a computer, and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" sneered the goblin.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal, please" Harry said politely.

"Digital of Gold?"

"Digital, please"

"How much?"

"Six Hundred"

"Card please," the Goblin said. Harry handed the card to the Goblin and he stuck it into a machine, before looking straight at Harry, The Goblins eyes seemed to flash red and blue, and he nodded before typing something into a keyboard and handing the card back to Harry.

Harry met up with his friends and their families, and followed them as they left Gringotts.

The Magicis District of Terran City is massive, taking up four blocks and selling books, objects, brooms and magic carpets, as well as many other fanciful things from Earth and Nefari Kita. Gringotts was smack-dab in the middle, and had a map to of the District next to the front doors. Outside, Harry examined it, and knew that they were going to have to get some new equipment for this year.

After some discussion, they agreed to go to Goldberg's Safety Equipment Emporium. There they bought several bits of protective gear for their different classes. Harry picked up a book about protective enchantments, and thought it'd be useful later. After getting some ingredients from Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, they headed to Collins Bookstore to get their books. However, when they got there, they hit a bit of a snag.

A large banner was hanging over the doorway, with the words:

_GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MYSTICAL ME today from 12:30 to 2:00pm._

"We get to meet him! He's so dreamy!" Susan squealed, before she blushed, remembering who she was with. Frank scowled, but not at her, but rather the banner.

"I don't know how you can droll over a smarmy git like him" He growled, the hair on the back of his neck noticeable spiking up. Harry nudged Susan in warning, and she quickly consoled him.

"He's not as dreamy as you, Frankie" she said, smiling at her boyfriend. Frank visibly calmed down and sent a smile at his girlfriend. He yelped when his mother smacked him over the head, probably for his language.

They entered the shop, squeezing past the middle aged women that crowded the doorway and part of the street. Inside, there were more women standing in line, and Harry, Heidi, Susan and Frank separated from Frank's parents and the elder Bones'. They made their way to the front counter, hoping to avoid being seen by Lockhart. Harry was in the paper for stopping Quirrel, and no doubt if Lockhart was the kind of guy Harry thought he was, he'd try to use Harry's newfound fame to his advantage.

They handed their booklists over, and waited for the nervous shop assistant to come back with their book-packs. While they waited, a door to the side of the table where Gilderoy Lockhart would be signing autographs opened, and the man of the hour stepped through. Lockhart had obviously tried to go for the dashing roguish hero look, as he was wearing blue tight jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a leather vest and leather boots. He also wore brown leather gloves and had his blonde bouncy hair swept back into a ponytail. His eyes were as blue as his jeans, and he was flashing a pearly white smile across the crowd.

An irritable man with an expensive looking camera was dancing around taking photographs, blinding several people around him with the flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Susan, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the _Daily Planet._"

"What a rude little man" Susan said, rubbing her foot with a grimace. Gilderoy heard her. He saw Susan – and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "If it isn't Hogwarts own Champion?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly. Anyone who had a subscription to the news channel would know that Harry Potter had singlehandedly taken down a rogue terrorist who had infiltrated Hogwarts. Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm and pulled him to the front. Harry growled in his throat as the crowd burst into applause. Harry summoned a little fire onto Lockhart's arm and he let go quickly, but was able to grab hold of Harry again before he could leave. Harry tried to pull away and when the blonde ponce continued to hold on, Harry elbowed Lockhart in the stomach, jerked his shoulder up into the guys chin and kicked his knee, in a quick burst. Lockhart let go, and Harry moved away.

Three security guards who had been in charge of making sure there were no attacks on Lockhart stepped forward, heir palms glowing stunner red. Harry lifted his hands.

"According to the law, a minor is allowed to use self-defense if he is held by an adult and is not allowed to break away at least three times. I tried to escape his grasp three times, so I fought back" Harry said calmly. The crowd was silent as the guards checked his claim, while Lockhart lay sniveling on the floor. The guard who checked nodded to the others and they moved forward to help the blonde ponce up.

"You're lucky you know basic law, Potter" one of the guards said, gazing at Harry over his black shades. Harry shrugged and grabbed his bookpack, paying for it before heading to the doors with his friends. On his way out, he was stopped again, but this time it wasn't an adult who threw his arm out. It was someone that Harry could have gone without seeing. Someone who had made his last year difficult and the thought of him gave Harry a headache.

It was Mercutio Malfoy.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter. Flaunting you're moves and knowledge of law. You should be a lawyer when you graduate, seeing as they are lower than scum" Mercutio said, sneering at Harry.

"There used to be a time when bookstores were about learning. Now it's all about blonde gits confronting everyone and each time getting their asses handed to them" Harry growled, scowling at Mercutio. The blonde Cryomancer grinned, his hand turning blue with frost gathering on his fingers.

"Now, now, Potter, Remember what happened last time you tried to challenge me? I distinctly remember someone getting thrown through the shields and into the crowd" Malfette said, grinning widely. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It was his first Mage Fight, back off you ponce" Heidi snapped. Mercutio sneered at Heidi.

"Would you look at that, you've gotten yourself a girlfriend, Potter." Malfette said. He leaned close to Heidi, his eyes narrowed. "Are you blind by any chance?"

Harry shoved him away, and Mercutio was about to throw a punch when a silver snake head came down onto his shoulder, which was connected to a long black cane, and after that, to a man with long blonde hair. This man had the same facial features as Mercutio, and the same grey eyes. He was wearing a pressed black suit with a grey shirt underneath and a black tie.

"Now, now, Mercutio. Play nicely" the man said, with the exact same tone as his son. "We wouldn't want to anger the Police Chief… where is he, by chance?"

Harry flushed, "He's offworld with work" He bit out. Mr. Malfoy made a tutting noise.

"Such a shame." He said. Just then, Johnathon Bones, the father of Susan and Heidi, made his way over. Johnathon was a tall wiry character with red hair, blue eyes and dressed in a button up shirt, slacks and a jacket.

"We should probably get going kids, it's a bit mad in here" Johnathon said, smiling down at his daughters and their friends.

"Well, well, if it isn't Johnathon Bones" said Mr. Malfoy. Harry wondered if all Malfoy's liked to repeat the first word of each sentence twice. Was it a tick? Was Malfoy having a stroke?

"Lucius." Johnathon said, nodding stiffly at the other man.

"What a surprise to see you here. Visiting a friend, possibly? You can't have a home here. Much too expensive" Lucius Malfoy said, smiling thinly at the wiry man. Johnathon stood up taller.

"For some people, money is not the most important thing in life" he said, giving the other man an icy look.

"Obviously" Lucius said, looking down at Susan's flimsy coat and Heidi's gothic clothing. Harry scowled at the older man, while Frank growled deep in his throat. Lucius glanced at Frank, then to his mother. "Keep them on a leash, will you?"

That did it.

Frank gave a yell like a leopard and lunged at Lucius Malfoy, his claws out and his hackles raised. The older man yelled in shock as the hybrid boy started shredding his suit, trying to get to his chest so he could presumably tear the Malfoy's heart out. There was a flash of red, and Frank went limp, obviously stunned. Jyric Neh'Gara'teth-Lee walked over, her hand still glowing red and pulled her stunned son off the man.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am so sorry for my son's actions. He will be disciplined thoroughly." Jyric said, offering a hand in assistance. Lucius knocked her hand away and stood up, idly repairing his suit and smoothing his hair back.

"Be thankful I am feeling generous, or I would have your _son_ expelled from Hogwarts faster than you can say 'oops'" Lucius hissed, grabbing Mercutio's shoulder and leading him away. He knocked Heidi over, looked down at her and muttered about 'clumsy wrist-cutters', before leaving. Harry helped his friend up, and considered setting fire to the older Malfoy's jacket as he left, but decided against it.

Jyric enervated Frank, who looked around in confusion, before seeing his mother towering over him.

"Uh oh" he gulped.

Harry was sitting in the guest room of the Neh'Gara'teth-Lee estate. He was on the large double bed he had been given, and was reading a book on the Fauna and Flora of Nefari Kita. Across from him, a glass board on the wall had an image of snowy alpines and a soft song was emanating from the speakers in each corner of the room, filling the room with music and thoroughly calming Harry.

He was just about to drift off for a nap, when a loud SNAP came from the corner of the room. Harry opened his eyes and saw a House Elf standing there, wearing an old pillowcase and looking quite haggard and scarred. Harry blinked, and sat up, pausing the music with a wave of his hand and turning to the elf.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, regarding the shivering elf. Harry wondered if it was cold, and turned the thermostat up a little. The elf relaxed a little, before looking at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Yes, sir. Dobby has come to give a warning" the house elf said, looking around nervously.

"Okay then, what is it?" Harry asked, listening intently.

"Mister Harry Potter mustn't go back to Hogwarts Collegium of the Arcane Arts this year!" Dobby said, his squeaky voice rising in urgency. Harry blinked.

"Uh… care to explain why?" Harry asked.

"There is a plot, sir. A plot to make most horrible things happen, sir!" Dobby said. Harry blinked and gave the elf a blank look.

"I'm going to need more info if you want to convince me to stay away from Hogwarts, Dobby" Harry said. "And anyway, why are you warning me? I'm just an average guy. I'd think you'd warn Neville Longbottom, or even Dumbledore"

"I can't be doings that! Master would flog me if I went to Earth" Dobby squeaked, eyes wide.

"Wait, you live in Terran City?"

Dobby's eyes went wide and he started slamming his head against the wall, screeching "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!". Harry grabbed his arms and pulled him back, grimacing at how skinny the poor thing was.

"Stop that! What are you doing?" asked Harry, restraining the struggling elf. Dobby calmed down, and Harry let him go.

"I iz sorry, sir. Dobby almost spoke of his family's home" Dobby said, rubbing his head, eyes slightly askew. Harry shook his head.

"Look, I can't stay away from Hogwarts. It's important. If there's a plot, I can warn Dumbledore, and he can go ahead and stop it before it happens. Okay?"

"No, sir! Harry Potter must stay at home where he is safe!" Dobby squeaked, his eyes wide in panic. Harry crouched down to the House Elf's level, and looked him in the bulbous green eyes.

"Dobby. Listen closely. Every sixth year at Hogwarts has at least 15 students training to go into the Armed Forces, or the Police Force. By Seventh year, Armed Force Wannabes are capable of taking down a platoon of dark magi _**each**_**. **If anything happens at Hogwarts, the student populace of Hogwarts will stop it if Dumbledore doesn't" Harry explained slowly. Dobby still looked determined.

"If Harry Potter sir won't say he won't go back to Hogwarts. Dobby will have to stop you" Dobby said, before snapping his fingers and vanishing. Harry shook his head and tried to shake off the feeling of foreboding, before turning his music back on and picking up his book.

By midday the next day, all thoughts of Dobby's visit was swept from his mind when he found out what they were doing that day.

"We're going _where?!"_ chorused Harry, Heidi and Susan. Jyric chuckled over the brim of her coffee.

"The Dark Moon Faire is in town, and we have tickets for us to go" The Nefarian woman said, putting her mug aside and pulling eight tickets from her purse. "It on from 9:00 to Midnight, and us adults will have to be back by 9:00PM since we have work tomorrow. You think you kids can take care of ourselves and get home at a reasonable hour?" she asked.

"Mum, we have a Scary Goth, a pyromaniac and myself; a Hybrid who can slice through most soft metals. I think we'll be fine" Frank said, folding his arms with a grin. Heidi and Susan both slapped Frank over the head for calling Heidi and Harry a scary goth and a pyromaniac, respectively.

Jyric rolled her eyes and handed out four of the tickets to the teenagers, and putting the other four back in her purse. The Dark Moon Faire was a travelling carnival of mysterious origins. The owner, a Gnome named Silus Darkmoon, seemed to have invented a way of getting everything around, since it seemed that one minute a field would be empty, and the next a full blown Carnival would be in full swing.

Later on, just after lunch, Harry, Heidi, Susan, Frank, the Neh'Gara'teth-Lee's and the Bones' caught a MagLev bus, coloured purple with the symbol of the Dark Moon Faire (A purple eye in front of a yellow triangle with vines crawling up the side), to Kennedy Park, named after the American President. It was here that a massive carnival was held. There were rides, shows and stalls that sold all kinds of food. Surrounding the park like a massive fence was a rollercoaster that seemed happy to ignore things like inertia, the laws of physics and gravity all together, at one point going several feet up into the air without any support, and at random intervals flipping upside down, inside out and even going from three dimensions to two dimensions.

The four teenagers instantly split from the adults, but Jyric and Peggy Bones kept Harry and Heidi back.

"Make sure those two don't get up to any mischief, will you?" asked Peggy, looking at her daughter's retreating back as she held Frank's hand. Harry and Heidi nodded in agreement.

The four friends spent the remainder of the evening going on rides, eating junk food and looking at exhibits in the 'freak show'. A sign out the front read "ALL EXHIBITS ARE HERE UNDER THEIR OWN POWER" and was signed with the Rune of Truth.

At the end of the day, fireworks were set off over the city, and Harry, Heidi, Susan and Frank watched them from a small hill at the other end of Kennedy Park. As the fireworks exploded over the city, Harry could see Susan and Frank kissing, and looked away in embarrassment. He felt kind of jealous of what Susan and Frank had, and idly wished he had someone of his own to be with. With a small sigh, and smiled at Heidi next to him, who smiled back, and stared up at the starry expanse of space, just above the shields that protected the Orbital City Terran City.

As promised, the four friends caught a MagLev bus home at just after midnight, and found the front door locked. Frank let them in, and they went to their separate rooms. Harry went into his room and flipped on his light, pulling his shoes off and going into his small bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He looked at the small calender next to his toilet, and crossed off another day until September 1st.

Only four more days.

_A/N: Welcome to The Ripple Effect: Salazar's Chamber. This story will be quite different from Canon, but will follow the same sort of timeline, but with key differences. A whole new cast of characters will be entering Hogwarts, and unlike the original Harry Potter, they will have their own backgrounds and be more than just inanimate objects that blink in the background._

_I have realized too late, that League Battling doesn't have Lee, and I figured that could be because the school still has Quidditch Teams, and Harry doesn't show much interest in the sport itself._

_For anyone who is wondering about League Battle, it started out just in Hogwarts, but soon became popular outside of the school and became a international sport. _

_To any lawyers or law students reading this, I apologize for Mercutio's attitude toward Lawyers. I've confiscated his magic and made him clean out the stables by hand. Without a shovel._

_Mercutio: "THIS IS INHUMANE!"_

_SHUT UP MALFETTE!_

_Anyway, Read and Review, and send this story to any of your friends you think will enjoy it. I love to get reviews and opinions, and don't be scared to ask questions. I have so much behind the scenes information I need a way to get it known, so PLEASE, ask questions, give opinions and suggestions and above all, ENJOY!_

_Peace_

_DimensionalJumper223_


	2. Chapter 2

**Name****: **The Ripple Effect: Salazar's Chamber

**Rating****: **Strong T or Weak M

**Genre****: **Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Extreme AU

**Warnings****: **Integrated Magical World, Teenage!Smart!Harry, Bossy!Hermione, BWL!Neville, Futuristic 90s.

**Pairings****: **Harry/OC, OC/Susan, Hermione/OC, Ron/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognize. They are MY intellectual property, MINE! =P

I dedicate this Chapter to the lovely Sarah Gray, who was the motivation for this chapter being written. :)

Four days later, the four friends and the four parents left Terran City for Kings Cross. They took a shuttle to earth, and along the way were hit with a small cosmic storm. Luckily, all the males were wearing their protective underclothes, and there were no more complications. During the trip, they had to wear Magic Negating Bracelets, as a precaution against terrorist and living bombs.

When they arrived at London's Spaceport, they had to take a MagLev bus line since attempting any magic so soon after removing the bracelets was dangerous. By the time they arrived at Kings Cross, it was nearly 11, the time when the train was due to leave. They got through the barrier with minimal problems, though Harry thought he felt a tug as he was going through the barrier. He shrugged it off, and after saying goodbye to his friend's parents, went to find a compartment. Near the end they found a compartment with a brunette girl and a blonde boy.

"May we sit here?" asked Susan. The young woman nodded, and the four friends came in, sitting down and putting their trunks under their seats.

"Hi, I'm Harry, this is Frank and those two are Susan and Heidi. Nice to meet you" Harry said, holding a hand out in greeting. The girl looked at it, and shook it.

"Astoria Greengrass. I do not know his name. He hasn't spoken since he came in here" she said. Her voice was crisp and exact, with hardly any slurring. It was clear she came from a wealthy family. Her father probably owned a MagLev car. Astoria had cleanly groomed brown hair, icy blue eyes and a look on her face that could never fail to express the message "No Nonsense".

"My name is Oswald Lovegood." The boy said, turning his light grey eyes on them. Harry flinched a little, not knowing why those eyes unnerved him so.

"Are you related to Luna Lovegood?" asked Heidi. Oswald turned to her and smiled vaguely.

"Yes. She is my half-sister" Oswald said. Heidi looked a little confused, and frowned.

"Half? Since your last name is Lovegood, I'm guessing different mothers?" she said.

"Yes. My mother is a water nymph. I say, you shouldn't frown like that. It mars your natural beauty" Oswald said smoothly. Harry frowned at him while Heidi blushed brightly. Susan giggled a little, while Astoria rolled her eyes.

"So you're a hybrid?" asked Frank. Oswald nodded, and his skin turned an oily blue and his eyes became solid grey. His ears melted into his neck and became gills, and when he opened his mouth, it was revealed his teeth had sharpened. Only his hair and nose remained the same, as well as his hands, though his fingernails did sharpen and webbing appeared between them.

"Yes, much like you, Frangja'Dera'sha. Only, I use glamour's to fit in. Being half fish is a bit stranger than half cat, don't you say?" Oswald said, blinking and returning to his former appearance. Frank looked like he wanted to retort for calling him 'half cat', but obviously decided against it. Clearly, he felt that he and Oswald were in the same boat.

"Yes, it is" Frank nodded. Harry and Heidi still looked a little disturbed at the sudden change, but quickly got over it. After all, Harry was roommates with a half alien and a wolf furry.

When they got to Hogsmeade Station, it was dark, and the conductor said over the P.A, for the First Years, to leave their luggage on the train as it would be taken up to the castle. The six new friends got up and grabbed their carry on stuff. Harry blinked when Oswald, or Ozzie as he liked to be called, pulled out a collapsible cane and swept it in front of him, leaving the compartment. Astoria and the others were just as shocked.

"He's blind? How did he know I was frowning?" asked Heidi, severely confused. Harry now understood why those eyes made him uncomfortable. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but they were a bit milky.

"Maybe he could hear the change in your voice? I heard when you lose one sense, another grows really strong." Frank said, shouldering his backpack. On their way out they met up with Tianna and Eric, as well as Neville and a few other friends from the year up. Tianna said that Neville was taking Advanced Battle Magecraft as one of his electives. Astoria explained that she had been sorted online into Slytherin, and Ozzie had been sorted into Ravenclaw with his half-sister.

They started the walk up to the school, as the school no longer used carriages. Along the way, they spoke about their holidays.

Tianna and her family had gone to France and spent the entire summer on the beach. You couldn't tell, but Tianna had gotten a bit of a tan under her fur. It was obvious on Neville, the now darker skin contrasting with his blonde hair.

Eric had attended a convention on Mind Magicks in Los Angeles, and had even presented himself as an example on how dangerous Mind Magicks can be without someone to supervise you. Apparently volunteering as a living exhibit pays nicely, since he explained that he used the payment to buy a jet-bike. Much like Harry, he had it in his trunk.

They got to the castle and found seats on the first floor. The bad thing about taking the train was by the time they got there, there weren't any good seats left. They were stuck sitting near a table where several gnomes were tinkering with something that, suggested by the biohazard sticker, was nuclear in nature.

Once everyone had sat down, Ozzie joining them while Astoria sat with her sister, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"Welcome, to another fun-filled year at Hogwarts Collegium of the Arcane Arts! This year, we have very few announcements, to begin with. First up, let it be my pleasure to introduce to you this year's Battle Magecraft Instructor, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart" Dumbledore said, sweeping a hand toward Gilderoy, who stood up.

Compared to the last outfit Harry had seen him in, this one was pretty decent. He looked like a university instructor with his button up striped shirt, tweed jacket and slacks, along with black leather shoes. Lockhart gave a bow, and a roguish grin that made the 95% of the female population swoon, as well as a few guys. 4% of the female population was homosexual, and the 1% was people like Heidi, who just weren't impressed with guys like Lockhart.

"And secondly, I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to inform you the list of banned items have been updated. They now include Acid Spit Balls, Fanged Frisbees, Exploding Dodge-balls and Stalker Snowballs. The full list can be found on the door to Mr. Filch's office. If you need help finding it, ask the Weasley Twins for directions" Dumbledore said, nodding at a table on the ground floor. Harry didn't need to look to know the twins were bowing.

"Now that that is out of the way, feel free to order your meals and chat amongst yourselves. Tuck in" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, before he sat down and picked up his own menu. Harry did also and ordered pork chops, mashed potato and gravy, as well as a glass of cola.

"Do you need some help Ozzie?" asked Susan, indicating the menu. Ozzie smiled and waved his hand over his menu, muttering a spell. He opened it and revealed that all the words were changed to bumps.

"A Brail Spell. Clever" Frank said, nodding at Ozzie. Ozzie thanked him and ordered a Wigsillian Org Steak with extra apple sauce and a glass of pumpkin juice. Everyone ate quietly, each discussing their holidays. Oswald explained how his father, his sister and his mother would go with him to Sweden every holiday to hunt for the Crumple Horned Snorkack.

After dinner, Harry, Frank, Ron and Ozzie left the girls to go to their separate houses. Harry observed how on the way, Ozzie would run his hand over the stone, his face fixed in a look of concentration. Harry marveled at the way this blind kid could find his way around, and attend school, without any eyesight.

They came upon a hallway that branched off into two different directions. One had several Ravenclaw students going down it, and Harry could see Lavender Brown walking next to a smaller boy with similar hair down the other.

"Can you find your way?" asked Frank, looking at the shorter hybrid. Ozzie smiled and said he would be able to, and seemed to follow a Chinese girl a year or two older then him. Harry and his roommates shrugged and headed to their own dorms.

They found Hermione Granger behind the desk again, with a few new students lined up in front of the desk. She looked busy scanning ID's and handing out room keys.

"Evening Hermione" Harry said, smiling. Hermione gave a polite hello, and went back to what she was doing. Harry and his friends went up the elevator to the second floor, and found themselves at their suite. Inside, they could hear faint guitar music. They walked in and found Eric there with his shirt off and playing a riff on his guitar.

"Dude, put a shirt on. I don't want dog fur on the couch" Frank said, smirking. Eric rolled his eyes and pulled on a shirt. Harry went into his room and flopped onto his bed, kicking his shoes off and not bothering to change into his pajamas.

The next day, Harry was due for a surprise and a headache, not necessarily in that order. He first came down to breakfast and found Susan sitting at a table with Heidi, reading _Safari with the Sand Bird_ by Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry sat down next to Heidi and ordered a bowl of porridge with honey.

"Morning Heidi" Harry greeted, smiling softly. She mumbled a greeting back, still half asleep. Harry amusedly watched Heidi munch her bacon, grinning at the way she didn't bother to close her mouth while eating. She looked at him, blushed a little in embarrassment and closed her mouth.

"Not a word Potter" she grumbled. Harry chuckled and nodded at Frank and Ron as they arrived, and blinked when he saw that Eric was choosing to sit with them this morning. He'd obviously asked Frank and Ron if it was okay, since the hybrid and redhead didn't seem to find it surprising when Eric sat down with them.

"How's everyone this morning?" asked Harry, eating some of his breakfast.

"I'm alright," yawned Frank, ordering a plate of sausages, egg, bacon and toast with a glass of orange juice.

"Too early" Ron groaned, flopping forward, Susan pushing his plate away before he face planted it.

"This is your third year, Ron. You'd think you would be used to the early hours" Frank said, tucking into his breakfast. Ron mumbled something unintelligible into the table top, and Harry opted to just ignore the tired ginger.

Little origami birds fluttered over and unfolded in front of the students, revealing them to be their timetables. Harry looked his over, and nodded at Heidi and Eric. "We have Elementalism first period"

The two nodded, and after finishing their breakfast, everyone split up and went to their separate classes. Harry, Heidi and Eric left the school and headed to the paddock by the lake reserved for Elementalism classes. There were already quite a few people there, passing the time with feats of fancy using their favourite elements. One boy was shaping water from the lake into different shapes, and then freezing them, one girl was manipulating the plant life to lash out at what looked like dirt and stone golems, like large green tentacles. Harry once again shook his head at how crazy this school could get.

Near the end of the paddock, Professor Pomona Sprout was standing with a girl who's height seemed to reach her waist. Harry, at first, thought she was a gnome, but noticed the petite build and pointed ears and decided on a half pixie. The girl had blonde hair cut short in a pixie cut, ironically, and had purple eyes as well as glitter on her cheeks. She wore a dress that looked like several strips of pink fabric held together with zippers. Somehow, it looked more stylish then slutty, and failed to show more skin then was allowed. It was a look that suited her. On her feet were leafy green ballet slippers that curled outwards near her ankles.

Pomona Sprout was quite different from the other students. While most taught one class, Pomona was the lead professor of two. Plant Care and Elementalism, and it was obvious from her dress. She wore old, dirty robes that seemed to be growing grass and small flowers on her shoulders, and she had what looked like a small cherry bush growing out of her back. Close inspection would reveal the bush to be an infantile Tree Spirit, which Pomona had found orphaned in a forest that had been logged. She adopted the tree spirit and cared for it as if it was her own child, naming it Sebastian.

When they got closer, they saw that they were talking to, or rather were being bothered by, Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry pondered why the man wasn't off teaching a class, and opted for the fact he probably gave the older students a period off to get any mishaps with their timetables messed up. In a school with around 1500 students, mistakes are bound to happen.

"… need to do a fast and furious swish when trying to manipulate water. Learnt this from the Alaskan Water Tribe's Chieftess, Katara…" Gilderoy said, explaining something with hand gestures. He seemed to accidentally cast a spell, and caused a nearby shrub to wither and die. Sebastian the Tree Spirit saw this and gasped in horror and fright, morphing into a rose before closing up in terror. The Pixie girl gave Lockhart a sharp glare, and he chuckled nervously.

"Looks like everyone's here, Gilderoy. You best be off before you kill off anymore nature" Sprout said, he cheery voice hiding a hint of venom. Gilderoy gulped and strode away, trying his best to look dignified and failing. Eric gave a growl as Gilderoy passed him.

"Did you see that? He _sneered_at me!" he growled, glaring at Lockhart. Harry blinked, he must have missed it.

"Listen up chaps! Today we are going to practicing our Dual Element Wielding. So choose two elements. It'd be best if you chose the element that was the complete opposite to your primary element. Remember: Water extinguishes Fire, Fire melts ice, ice breaks earth, earth overpowers wind, and wind reflects all but earth" Sprout said. Harry instantly summoned a plume of fire into his right hand, and tried to summon water into his left. He had trouble concentrating on both, and ended up with one becoming stronger while the other flickered.

He gave up after a second, and looked around to see how everyone else was doing. Heidi was struggling to keep the ice in her left hand and the rock in her right hand stabilized, and Eric seemed to have a miniature dust storm between his hands. The class continued like this, and near the end, Harry could keep the fire and water in both hands with only little slips of control. At the end of the class, Pomona allowed the class a five minute rest, and while he was speaking to Heidi about their progress, Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Harry? Is that you?" a voice asked. Harry turned to see the half-pixie girl smiling at him. Despite the fact he was sitting, her head was only just above his, bringing how short she was into context. Harry gave a confused look, before he recognized the purple eyes and the glittering freckles.

"Syrena? Syrena Goldberg? What are you doing here?" Harry said, shocked at the sight of his childhood friend and old crush.

"I'm half-pixie, Harry. I'm bound to show up at a magical school sooner or later" Syrena said, giggling a little. Heidi cleared her throat, and Harry turned to do the introductions.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Syrena Goldberg, a friend of mine from when I was a kid. Syrena, these are my friends, Heidi Bones and Eric Williams" Harry said, pointing at each in turn. Syrena gave a wave, and looked closely at Eric.

"A bit overboard with the transmutation, don't you think?" she asked. Eric gave a wolfish grin, as he could tell she didn't mean it in any insulting way.

"Nah, this is my real body" Syrena looked surprised, and Eric continued, "I was messing with Astral Projection and got stuck in the family Corgis body. Mum hired a professional transmutator to shift my new body into something more humanoid until they can find a way to get me into my old body. It's on ice at the moment, in my basement."

"Wow. Morbid, but fascinating. I like it!" she said, giving a wide grin. Eric gave another wolfish grin, and they spoke for a bit, before the bell rang, signaling the end of the first period. They headed back up to the castle, Syrena telling them about how she was apparently extremely gifted in nature magic, and was being apprenticed under Sprout. She was just explaining what classes she was doing, when they ran into Harry's least favourite person.

"Look what we have here. The Emo, The Mutt, The Pyromaniac and now, a filthy penny-pinching Jew! Watch your wallets boys!" Mercutio Malfoy said, smirking viciously at them. Broice and Gregard made a show of moving back and holding a hand over their wallets, causing the Slytherin's around them to laugh loudly. Syrena looked like she was about to curse him, but held back. "What a shame the Nazi's didn't finish the job" Mercutio said. A lot of people gasped at this, including the Slytherins. Even Broice and Gregard stepped back a little, looking at their friend and boss in shock.

Even standing, Syrena came up to Mercutio's naval, but the scathing look on her face made his smirk falter, but only for a second.

"What's the matter? Going to cry?" he taunted.

"No, but _you're _going to DIE!" Syrena shrieked, lifting a glowing green hand. A massive vine exploded out of the ground beneath Mercutio, and sent him flying. Mercutio screamed shrilly as he flew through the air, and Syrena sent up several thorny vines to grab him.

"Syrena! Stop! He's not worth it!" Harry yelled, rushing over to his friend and grabbing her shoulders. The sudden contact made her lose focus on the vines, and they slowly receded into the ground. As the vines released Mercutio, Syrena fell to her knees and started crying. Heidi scowled at Mercutio as he clambered to his feet.

"You are going to pay for that Malfette!" she spat, before going over to the half pixie and pulling her into a hug.

"Just wait until my father hears about this!" Mercutio spat, glaring at the girl, his lips tugging with a smirk at her tears, before he turned tail and strode into the castle, limping and with small spots of red on his designer clothes. Slowly the crowd that had accumulated dissipated, leaving Harry, Heidi, Eric and Syrena in the courtyard, with a few uncomfortable looking stragglers. A Nefari boy wearing a green t-shirt walked over, and leant down.

"I am so sorry about what Malfoy said. Trust me when I say he is the least liked in our house" The Nefari said, speaking in a northern Nefarian accent. Syrena nodded, and wiped her tears. She glanced at the holes in the ground caused by the vines growing, and gave a weak chuckle.

"I hope they don't fee me for that" she said, hiccupping. Everyone gave a laugh, sans the Nefari.

"What's your name?" asked Harry, looking at the Nefari. He was rather tall, with the mid-night black fur with blue streaks in it, gold eyes and puma-like ears. He had the usual two tails, and like most Nefari he had two sets of fangs and claws in his paw-like hands.

"Tarai'Blaokin'sha Boli'Degra'teth, or Rai for short" he said.

"Thanks for not laughing. I hate people like him." Syrena said. She suddenly looked nervous. "What if he does tell his father? I heard Lucius Malfoy is part of the board of governors! I could be expelled!"

"You think Dumbledore would allow that? There were several witnesses that will back us up in the fact that Malfette made some extremely inappropriate comments" Rai said. Harry smirked at the fact that even amongst snakes they called him that nickname.

"We should get to class. We're going to be late" Heidi said, helping Syrena to her feet. She nodded in agreement, and she was led off. Harry, Eric and Rai were left behind. Before the Nefari could walk off, Harry stopped him.

"Hey Rai, thanks for having the decency to apologies for your Malfette. It was big of you" Harry said. Rai regarded him for a long moment, before giving a smile and a nod, before walking off. Syrena had transmutation at that moment, and split off from the group while Eric went with her. That left Harry and Heidi to go to Battle Magecraft, with _Lockhart_.

They reached Lockhart's classroom just before the bell rang a second time and they rushed to get seats at the very back, where they both used their overly large and glossy 'textbooks' to make a wall between them and the inept professor.

The rest of the class glanced back at them, a fair few having seen the confrontation with Malfette. Harry and Heidi gave them stern glares, and most of the class looked back to the front. Just after the bell rang, Tianna Longbottom'teth rushed into the room, tripping over her ankle length dress and only being saved when one of the nicer students in their class caught her. She stammered out a thank you, and quickly sat down next to Heidi.

"Is he here yet? I didn't want to be late for Professor Lockhart's lecture. What do you think he's going to teach us? Advanced battle spells? How to fight off a Mad Werewolf? His adventures in the Spiritual Desert of Nefari Kita tracking down the legendary S'jara Bela, or the Sand Bird, in English?" Tianna said, very quickly and without pause for breath. Harry looked a little startled, and was afraid she'd pass out from lack of oxygen, when Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Colin Creevey's copy of Travels with Trolls and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing to it and winking as well. Tianna gave a squeak and fainted, dropping to the front next to her chair with a thump. Heidi waved an _Ennervate_ over the poor girl, and woke her up, so she could sheepishly climb into her chair. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of _Teen Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all purchased a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…"

When he handed out the test papers he returned to the class and said, "You have thirty minutes. Start – _now!"_

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54. _When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Blinking at the absurd questions, that had utterly nothing to do with Battle Magecraft, Harry smiled evilly and pulled out a pen, clicking it and getting to work.

Half an hour later, Harry looked at his masterpiece.

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? _Vomit Brown

_What is Gilderoy Lochart's secret ambition?_ To finish the operation and finally become a woman.

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_ Keeping the multiple little boys he has locked up in his office a secret from the staff.

If he had looked at Tianna and Heidi, he would have noticed the slightly disturbed looks on their faces as they read over his shoulder.

54. _When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday , and what would his ideal gift be? _Nobody  
cares and his ideal gift would be a Triple-Ended ribbed knobbler.

Lockhart finally collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year of the Yeti_, And a few of you need to read _Weekend with a Werewolf_ more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Heidi was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on her face; Godric Bronzehammer and Sarah Venom, a Human/Nefari Hybrid girl with black hair, who was sitting in front; were shaking in silent laughter. Tianna, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention, eyes wide. Gilderoy shuffled through the papers, and froze on one of them.

Harry gave a grin, and Lockhart glanced at him. Lockhart spotted the grin and cleared his throat nervously.

"Right, enough of that.." Lockhart bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it, "now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to mankind! You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Godric and Sarah had stopped laughing now. Tianna was cowering behind her own pile of books.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically, "_Freshly caught Cornish pixies_."

Sarah Venom couldn't control herself. She let out a snort of laughter which even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" he smiled at Sarah.

"Well, they're not – they're not very – _dangerous_, are they? I mean, there are Crocolisk pups that are more dangerous than pixies" Sarah choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Sarah. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies, primitive cousins to the German Pixies, of which Syrena was born of, were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and pulling bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. Pixies shot in every direction like rockets. It was the shock of such a dumb move that caused the students to stare as the pixies pretty much demolished the room. Two of them seized Zeeva Guth'Jenk'teth, the Nefarian girl that McGonagall had praised for her spellwork the year before, by the ears and lifted her into the air. Several shot through the windows, showering the back row with broken glass. As he felt the glass rain on him, Harry stood up, his hands glowing red.

"Immobulus!" he shouted, thrusting his hand up. A shockwave of crimson energy blasted through the room, freezing Students, Pixies and Lockhart in one shot. Harry quickly started casting _Finite_ on his classmates, offering quick apologies, claiming he hasn't learnt how to direct that spell around allies, and after a prodding from Tianna, he cast the _Finite _on Lockhart.

"Ah, well done, Mr. Potter. I was just about to suggest that!" Lockhart said, straightening his jacket. Behind him, several students were levitating Zeeva off the chandelier. After a few minutes of feeble lecture on why you shouldn't release a cage full of hyper Cornish Pixies in the middle of their mating season into a class full of teenagers, he let them go early.

"Can you believe him?" muttered Heidi as they left the classroom.

"He just wanted to give us some hands-on experience," said Tianna, tightening the strap on her book bag.

"_Hands on?_" said Harry, staring at his friend incredulously. "Tianna, he didn't have a clue what he was doing. The crisis was averted when I, a second year, managed to immobilize them."

"Rubbish," said Tianna. "You've read his books – look at all those amazing things he's done…"

"He _says_ he's done," Heidi muttered.

_A/N: FINALLY IT IS HERE! I know not many are reviewing, but I will continue posting chapters for those who may find it later. For those who are already following this, I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing Lockhart in a way that deviated from canon, but it was so hard. It was like Lockhart was fighting against being different. Even in someone else's writing, he is a self-loving git. _

_Enjoy this, and the next chapter will be out soon._

_Peace out!_

_DimensionJumper223_


End file.
